The Joker's new treat
by LionessLieha
Summary: The Joker is about to have a new shrink, a young girl but a fierce psychiatrist. Even though the fact that she is good, he is better and has diffrent plans then her. Will be written in diffrent perspectives. Joker/Elle
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker is imprisoned and needs to find a way out. Takes place after the movie ends.**

Chapter one: The new girl (Elle's Perspective)

Elle locked her car and continued up towards the big building in front of her. This would be the first day of her new job, she was not really ready for it though, or not especially motivated, but it was a bigger job and a bigger job meant bigger pay checks. She walked in a slow pace and watched as stressed people rushed passed her, apologizing if they by accident bumped into her. She stopped right before the big entrance and examined the oversized door; a big ornament eagle sat just above the door, holding a banderol with the text _protects guards and inspects._ She snarled at the lines, all those words meant practically the same lowered her gaze and continued into the building. The first thing that struck her was the huge hall with people in uniforms; both cop uniform, some men wore tailored black suits but one guy wore a purple suit. The man in the purple suit caught her attention and lowered his head but kept his eyes focused on her, making him look fierce. She didn't know if she would smile or run, but instead of thinking about a choice she lowered her gaze down on his hands; she noticed that he was cuffed and an officer standing beside him held him by a leash. She knew that he must be the man every newspaper had been writing about, who had blown up Gotham General and murdered over a hundred people, some of them cops. Quickly she removed her gaze from him and started searched the room for an information desk. A narrow black desk in the far corner of the hall had a sign over it that clearly stated that it was the information desk and with a few long steps she had placed herself in front of it. A small lady sat behind the desk glaring at her as she approached. Elle took up a small paper from her purse and placed it on the desk; she opened her lips to talk but the woman, who apparently was called Monica, put a finger over her mouth and pointed at her ear to indicate that she was on the phone. A flare of irritation shimmered in her eyes and Elle quickly withdrew the paper.

"Sorry hun, gotta go, I'll talk to you later"

The woman hung up and leaned over the desk, revealing that she wore a bra that was about two sizes large for her. Elle put up that paper again.

"I'm supposed to meet with Mr. James Gordon"

The woman tilted her head as to wait for her to continue.

"It's my first day"

Monica was still staring at her. _Does she want my life story?_

"Lady, can you please let him know that I'm here or can you at least show me where I can find him?"

She pointed to the elevator and with a low musty voice said:

"Highest floor, that's his floor, just ask his secretary"

Elle snarled and turned around, her reddish hair flowing over her shoulders as she quickly walked towards the elevator. She noticed that the purple suit man was still watching her and turned her head to meet his gaze, but when she did it was gone. She frowned and pushed the call button on the elevator, a low rumble rose from the gears as it got closer. The broad door opened and stream of people rushed out of it; she squeezed herself along the wall, trying not to be crushed under the large amount of rushing people. After two minutes of flooding she could finally step into the elevator. Three people were left, one old man, one dark haired man in his 30ies and a small woman. She placed herself before the dark haired and pushed the top floor button; the elevator started to move up in a slow pace, grinding its gears doing so. Elle lifted her head and observed as the numbers above the door changed; from entry floor to floor 5 to floor 10 and such. The elevator stopped at the 13th floor and the woman stepped off and Elle placed herself beside the young man. He smiled at her and revealed a broad set of teeth's, all white as the snow on the tops of the mountains. She met his smile and noticed that his hand was reaching out to her.

"Hello, are you new around here?"

She nodded.

"Yes, starting today actually"

He continued to smile.

"I'm Bruce, Bruce Wayne"

_Bruce Wayne?! The famous billionaire?_

"I'm Elle Carlton, nice to meet you"

He nodded in approval, leaving an awkward feeling hanging in the room.

"Oh here's my floor"

The door opened and he pulled the older man out with him. She smiled at the ridiculous sight and leaned against the railing in the back of the elevator. A few floors passed until the elevator finally stopped at the highest floor. The room that met her was different from the entrance room; white paint covered the walls and ceiling and white oak covered the floors. A large Afro-American woman sat behind a white polished counter and smiled at her.

"You must be Elle!"

She nodded and smiled.

"He's been waiting for you, a bit late aren't ya?"

She nodded again and the corners of her mouth lowered.

"Well that's alright, we should be happy to have you aboard!"

The woman pointed at a hallway leading to the left and down a long corridor.

"Just follow that direction and you will notice which door you should enter"

Elle nodded and walked towards the hallway the woman had pointed at. The white walls were covered with diplomas and abstract paintings, all of them in a red color scale. She gazed ahead and noticed a large black door with a sign beside it, "CEO James Gordon". She sped up and placed herself outside of the door and took a deep breath. She didn't think that she was going to be nervous but she couldn't help it. She put her hand on the doorknob and felt its smooth surface before entering. A large desk was placed in the middle of the dark brown room; a fireplace in the far right corner of the room had a big fire burning inside of it, casting long shadows into the room. Her eyes wandered back to the desk and the huge black leather chair behind of it. The back was facing her but she could easily see an arm elbow leaning at its armrest.

"Hello? Mr Gordon, sir?"

The chair turned around and a smiling man met her gaze.

"Oh hello"

She noticed a book in his hand, which he put up on the table.

"I'm sorry, was reading a little bit"

He jumped out of the chair and walked up to her.

"James Gordon"

He shook her hand and smiled.

"Elle Carlton"

He nodded and put a hand around her back and then led her towards the desk. She sat down and he leaned against the table.

"You must be confused right? I haven't given you any information about your job"

She shook her head.

"No not really, I'm used to people withholding information from me; after all I am a psychiatrist"

He laughed.

"I'm sure some people do that"

He moved closer and his expression became more serious.

"I've called you here because you are said to be the best in your field of expertise, is that correct I must ask you?"

She nodded.

"I guess people put me as the best, but really, the thing I do is that I learn things from other teacher's then just book and old shrinks"

The man smiled.

"Good, for I have a special case for you, do you know this man?"

He tossed a newspaper before her and the first picture that met her was the purple suited man she had seen earlier.

"This man is The Joker, I know that you might not have heard about him since you moved here just a couple of days ago, but anyway, he is the largest psych case I have ever seen"

She could sense where this was going.

"So you want me to help him?"

His expression went blank.

"Can you do that? Cure him or whatever you guys do?"

She frowned; people always thought that psychology was about curing sick people, murderers, rapists and any sicko the world could throw at you.

"I can do much, but I can't cure a sick man"

"Then you're not the best"

She laughed at the statement.

"You do not cure sick people; every psychiatrist knows that, a sick man can't be cured! He will always be sick, you can hide it from the world, you can bury it in the depths of his mind but he will always be sick and have the scars of his sickness!"

James was quiet for a minute and then reached behind his desk; the sound of opening a drawer filled the room and he sat up with a small key in his palm.

"Take this, go to the 15th floor and set up your office"

She nodded and reached out her hand to take the key; he closed his palm and his eyes.

"You better be damn good"

He gave her the key and she hurried out of the room, hoping that she had not offended him, or caused him to want to fire her, after all it was her first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Facing Madness.**

He sat alone in the small office; his hands were cuffed to the chair, which in his defense wouldn't matter for he had no plans of escaping just yet. The little room was depressing, covered windows, a bright lamp and every wall was painted in the greyest shade of white you could find. He sighed and leaned back into the grey leather chair. Suddenly he could hear the faint sound of a key being twitched and the door opened; a woman stepped in, he noticed that it was the same woman he had seen earlier in the lobby. She stumbled into the room and put down a black bag on the chair beside him and then went to the covered window and pulled down the curtain. He followed her movements and watched as she turned her head and smiled towards him.

"Hello, I'm Elle"

He reached out his hand and she grabbed it; her slender fingers were soft and as a pure reflex he brought them to his mouth and kissed them. He watched as she blushed and then sat down.

"I have many names, but you can call me The Joker"

She hummed and he watched as she took up a folder from her bag. He examined her; red hair, probably not her original color, she was kind of short around 5ft5 if he had to guess.

"So, if I'm right you're a… special man?"

He smiled.

"I'm not special, just stranger than most"

He leaned forward and locked his gaze on her eyes; her long eyelashes flickered as she blinked and her teal colored eyes avoided his gaze, revealing a sense of discomfort. _Am I making her nervous?_

"People tell me that you are quite the psycho case, are they right?"

He laughed.

"I think normal people are overrated, or they are boring, take batman for example"

The woman put her right leg over the other and leaned her arm on the armrest.

"Batman has other rules then people, he fights, he saves people but he doesn't kill…"

He leaned backwards again.

"Even though all these great things, he is considered a villain, why? Cause he has another code!"

He licked his lips and gestured with his hands.

"So what codes to these "normal" people go after?"

He raised his gaze and put his elbow to his knee.

"You mean you?"

He smirked.

"How do you know that I'm a normal person?"

She tilted her head.

"I don't, but everything about you seems... Boringly normal"

She raised one eyebrow in a wondering expression.

"I do?"

He nodded.

"Yes, you might think that I would take your hair as different, but the truth is that it's every human wants attention, and we have different ways of showing this, you have your hair and I have my… Psycho actions"

Her face returned to normal, but he knew that she wanted him to continue.

"Take earlier in the hall, you noticed my purple suit first? I can call that my scream for attention, for that is what brought your attention to me, am I right?"

She slowly nodded.

"See? Even I do it, but for what cause I am not sure yet"

He licked his lips again; he had been here for a while and didn't have access to his makeup, which made him as boringly normal as any other pathetic human in this building.

"Anyway, how did you get those scars?"

He was rushed out of the thoughts about makeup and brought into a more interesting subject, his famous scars.

"Ever heard about Glasgow smiles?"

She nodded.

"I was a simple human once upon a time, living my convenient life, my safe life, so I thought anyway"

He cleared his throat.

"One day when me and my wife was on our way home from a small musical in our hometown, we had chosen not to go there by car since it was such a nice weather"

His facial expression was unchangeable.

"The hour had passed eleven and the sun had started to set when she got the brilliant idea of walking into an alley to save up some time"

This time his eyes twitched.

"When we had walked a couple of meters we started to hear whistling, we turned around and my wife was pulled away from me. The thugs held me and slit her throat"

The woman before him noted everything he said.

"The man came at me with the same knife and was about to slit mine when I screamed; he tried to launch for my neck but missed and instead made this one"

He pointed at his right cheek and smiled.

"But you have two?"

His eyes turned angry.

"Let me finish!"

She nodded.

"A man yelled from outside the ally and the thugs dropped their hold of me and ran away, I knelt by my wife only to discover she had already died"

Elle nodded, not showing any emotions.

"You still have two"

The joker laughed.

"Yes, it looked ridiculous with just one scar, so I carved the other one myself"

The woman stared with pure disgust at him.

"Why? And what happened to your wife?"

"She died off course!"

"Did you leave her in the ally?"

"No, I made sure she was picked up, and then I left her"

He watched as she took a deep breath, he was probably giving her more then she could handle.

"Okay…"

She gazed at her wristwatch and then clasped the table.

"I think we're done for today"

He smirked.

"I still haven't told you the difference between Batman and normal people.

"Then tell me"

He adjusted his body and smiled.

"As I said, Batman does not kill anyone, because that's against his "code", normal people though, they kill, whether there's a choice or not, take war for example, soldiers kill people, even if they're not sure if the people they kill will strike back"

He licked his lips.

"You see, Batman makes sure his opponents are unable to strike back, and since he does that he will not need to kill them, just send them to Arkham, and see what ever foul play they can, or rather will plan while in there… Batman has not killed me, and look at me now, I have escaped Arkham over a hundred times, but you people never learn do you? Why put me in a cell, which I can escape by simply crush a couple of skulls?"

She tilted her head again.

"That is what makes me human; I kill people, even if I know they won't strike back"

He watched her as she jumped out of her chair and left the room, she hadn't fought him to bad, she might be able to help him escape, and besides that she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The evil inside**

Elle shut the door behind her; a small bang echoed through the corridors of the depressing mental hospital. A couple of people stared at her as she got out but all she could feel was emptiness and embarrassment; she knew that he was more aware of things then her, even though it was her job, but somehow he knew things that she would never think of, even if she got paid for sighed and then continued down the hall; a small lamp flickered as she approached it, she gazed up and noticed a huge number of dead flies inside of the white bowl, but also a couple of them wanting to get in. _Wonder why they do that? Can't they see that their friends have died trying to get to the light?_ She shook her head and continued into a small room to the left and closed the door after her. To her surprise there were three men inside of it; one old man, leaning against the metal sink, one man sat on a chair in the corner of the room and one of the men was Bruce Wayne.

"Hey"

Bruce nodded in greeting and smiled. _ What is he doing here? This is Arkham not one of Bruce's co-op companies. _She placed herself beside of the leaning man and reached after the small coffeemaker in the corner; she took a cup from the cabinet above and filled it with the steaming black liquid. The men eyed her; her white pantsuit reflected in their eyes and she knew that she was one of the only females allowed into Arkham, except the inmates off course. She stepped out of the room again and noticed that some of the Arkham staff was picking up the Joker. The large men held him in a leash, which was attached to his cuffs. When they passed the Joker smiled and mouthed "Tomorrow". She nodded, for what reason she didn't know, but it seemed as the right thing to do at the moment. She followed them with her gaze, and at the end of the corridor the man broke out laughing, a rather high pitched, sinister laugh that echoed through the hallway. _I must find Dr. Greenway. _

"The doctor will be with you in a sec"

She nodded to the old lady and sat down in one of the green chairs that had been placed towards the left wall in the small waiting room. A large man sat across from her, the huge amount of muscles on his arms nearly scared her, and to make it even worse he was wearing an orange inmate suit. He kept his gaze at his hands, which he rubbed once every 10th second. She moved her gaze to the doctor's door and hoped that he would be out soon. She had never worked at a mental institution before and because of that she was afraid of what these people were capable of doing. Earlier, she had promised herself that she would be strong and not scared, but she was still not used to the idea of meeting psycho criminals in the hallways. After a while the small white door leading into the doctor swung open and the slender man stepped out, his eyes glared empty into the air, as he had been brainwashed.

"Elle"

He turned around and she rushed up out of her chair and followed him into the room. She eyed backwards and noticed that the large man was staring at her, his green eyes meeting hers. She shrugged and then closed the door behind her. The large room was colored in a dark shade of grey, giving it a feeling of sorrow and sadness; she found it odd, why would you want your patients to feel sad?

"So Elle, how has it been?"

The doctor sat down behind a huge desk and then leaned over it. Elle slipped down in one of the black sofas that had been turned against the desk.

"Very good doctor"

He smiled and she met his gaze; he had light blue eyes and a crazy stare, nearly like he was a patient himself.

"So what do you think of our special guest? This Joker guy?"

"He's quite… extraordinary"

The man nodded.

"Yes, not entirely like other criminal"

She shook her head.

"No, not at all"

He smiled.

"That's what makes him interesting! God I wish that I could be his shrink!"

His eyes slid towards the ceiling and Elle followed them.

"To take part of his mind, of his darkest secrets"

The words surprised her.

"I haven't gotten that far into his mind, and I don't think i'll ever be"

He returned his gaze with a chocked expression.

"Oh really? Is it to hard for you peanut?"

This angered her, was everybody doubting her? Was she really that bad?

"Let me just stop you there mister! You do not want to go that deep, from what I have heard he has driven men insane!"

She sank into the sofa.

"Isn't that a sign doctor?"

He sighed.

"That might be, I'm sorry, I didn't think about that"

He leaned to his left and opened a drawer; with a small bang a folder landed on the area before her.

"In this file you will find everything we already know about him, all the things he has told the earlier shrinks"

She took the file and opened it; circa five pages had some kind of writing and the rest of it was blank.

"Yeah, he hasn't told us much"

She nodded.

"Have you been able to confirm anything?"

He met her gaze.

"No, that is the thing that bugs me, how can he been living a whole life invisible?"

She continued to read, one page had the title "Jack Napier"

"What's this?"

He inspected the page.

"Is this his real name?"

He shook his head and looked up at her.

"We don't know"

After that she had left his office she decided to end her day and go home; all of this was just a little bit too much, especially for a first day. She walked over the parking lot and noticed that her car wasn't where she had left it; a low growl rumbled in her throat as she turned around and entered the asylum once more. When she was in she hurried to the information desk and growled; a couple of people watched her, but she was too tired to actually care what they thought about her.

"Where is my car?"

The man behind the desk smiled at her and the pointed at the elevator.

"Go down to the underground parking lot and give this to the guard"

He handed her a small tag with the number 35 on it. She nodded and then walked towards the elevator, too tired to actually ask questions. She stepped into the elevator and then pushed the "down" button; suddenly a man rushed in and placed himself beside her; his black hair flowed as he passed her and she could smell the vague scent of musk oozing from the man. He nodded to her and then pushed the close button. The doors closed and the elevator started moving; she looked at him carefully and noticed that he seemed nervous. When the elevator reached the ground level he pushed his way out, even though they were alone.

"Excuse me ma'am"

His fast movement left a scent of musk lingering in the air, filling her nostrils and leading after her as she stepped out. The concrete walls in this section were filled with different signs leading to different areas in the huge complex; at one of the top signs the text said "Guard" and she followed that direction. She started to walk and listened as her footsteps echoed, giving her the sensation that she was going to be put down. _How depressing._ Suddenly another pair of footsteps started to echo; the other footsteps accelerated and soon it was like someone was running in the distance. She stopped and listened; heavy boots, not like the one people usually used around here. She listened as the footsteps slowly changed pace, from fast to slow, from slow to normal and then back around. She gazed at the corner before her and realized that she would meet the owner of the heavy boots behind it. When she turned around the corner a heavy blow hit her cheek; _what the hell?_ She tumbled backwards and tried to focus on the person who hit her but the blow had affected her ability to see straight so the only thing she could see was the large structure of a man. He struck her again and this time she fell down to her knees, she tried to launch back, but he caught her hands and wrapped a rope around them.

"Be quiet"

She prepared herself to scream but the sound was muffled by something fuzzy and she could feel another blow hit her in the stomach.

"I said be quiet"

She could feel him picking her up and then everything went black. The last thing she remembered was the vague scent of musk.


End file.
